17 years
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been broken up for 17 years, Blaine's been depressed in Lima all those years with a 17 year old son, that is also Kurt's, but Kurt doesn't know. Having said that, how will Kurt react when he finds out? Contains M-Preg and mentions of selfharm.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Heh... Okay, originally, this story was meant to be a remake of my other ongoing story 'Can't breathe without you'. YES, I am currently remaking it, and like I said, this prologue was meant to be a remake BUUUUUT I thought about it and thought it suited this one much more. (This one was also a remake but was never posted xD) I hope you'll enjoy this!~ **

**Trigger warnings: Self harm mentioned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did there would be much more klisses and klex. xD**

17 Years

Prologue

Blaine let out a quiet sigh, how long has it been? God, he's missed Kurt so much. Blaine shook his head and stood up from the dusty bathroom floor dropping his razor into his bag, brushing off his pants.

He never thought he'd ever start considering harming himself, let alone doing so. That is... until the big break up between he and Kurt happened.

'It's my fault' Was all he ever told himself since they broke up, what else was he supposed to say? 'Good job, you broke you soulmate's heart?', he couldn't bear it, every time that subject is brought up his heart sinks further and further into his chest.

Blaine sighed softly, walking out of the small Mckinley bathroom, his head low while he covered the fresh wounds on his wrists with his sleeves.

He's changed, and the whole school has noticed the change in Blaine, he hasn't talked to anyone no matter how hard they tried, he doesn't even attend the Glee club meetings anymore. Everything is so painful, everything reminds him of Kurt. He would have transferred back to Dalton, but that's impossible since his parents kicked him out, now he's living in a small shoebox apartment forcing his way through school, as well as fighting to keep himself sane and living.

Blaine had also felt sick months ago after he and Kurt hooked up at Will and Emma's wedding, he thought back to when he had went to the doctors- after Kurt went home to New York- to get checked on with the constant sickness he had had the week after.

_'Mr. Anderson, you have a rare gene, only very few other men have this gene, you have the carrier gene. The carrier gene allows you to carry and deliver children. Mr. Anderson, you are pregnant, congratulations.'_

That moment left Blaine completely shell-shocked, at the same time he felt thankful in a way. He will always have a reminder of Kurt if they never end up getting back together, he's going to try as hard as he can to gain Kurt's trust back, as well as his love.

If he had to be completely honest with himself, he's already beginning to give up, he's trying not too, but with a baby on board and living all by himself in a tiny apartment with no friends, how could he not? He loves Kurt, with all his heart and soul, but... Kurt's with that Adam guy... He'll be fine, with Adam.. Not him... Not the one who completely broke him...

It's only a matter of time before anyone would begin to notice him being pregnant. He stared down at his slightly protruding stomach, resting a gentle hand on his stomach he smiled softly, one of his first in months.

Blaine stifled a sob he felt bubbling up inside him, all that was heard was a broken whimper before he dashed out of Mckinley, he ran to his car letting out everything, his pain, his sadness... loneliness...

All he felt was a deep depression build up inside of him, he doesn't know how he's going to last before he finally breaks and ends it all.

But he couldn't, not yet, he has a child to take care of, love he needed back. 'It won't come back' He reminds himself, but there's a small spark of hope deep in his heart knowing Kurt will come back eventually.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter :3 Hopefully the next chapters will be longer and... better :$ If you liked it go ahead and leave a review :3 It'd mean a lot~ I'll try to update as much as I can :3**

**~Bailey**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Update! :D Enjoy!~**

17 Years

Chapter 1

Skylar walked down the stairs of Dalton looking around his eyes wide with awe, his dad used to go here? He can't believe it. Skylar was just visiting Dalton to go see his dad in the senior commons... Wherever the hell that was... Couldn't he have just been a mentor of the New Directions at Mckinley?. Skylar watched as a flood of boys walked down the stairs, he poked one on the shoulder before they all left.

_'Excuse me!'_

The boy turned around and smiled.

_'Um.. Hi.. Can I ask a question? I- um I'm new here'_

The boy stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

_'My name's _Brody'

Skylar swore he felt his heart flutter in his chest when his blue and brown eyes met Brody's green eyes, he took Brody's offered hand his heart soaring by now.

'Skylar... _So.. what exactly is going on?_' He asked

_'The Warblers! Every now and then, they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, its been going on for a while' _Ah thats right, his dad said something about doing one back when he was his age.

_'Wait so the Glee club here is actually cool?'_

_'The Warblers are like rockstars!'_ Skylar quirked an eyebrow and smiled lightly biting his lip.

'Well.. Probably because my dad is like... The awesomest Warbler of all time' Skylar walked down the steps beside Brody smirking slightly.

'Wait.. Your dad is Blaine Anderson?!' Brody asked excitedly his eyes bright, Skylar nodded giggling.

'Yeah, the one and only, I'm only here to talk to him about transferring'

'Transferring? You said you were- oh wait...'

'Yes. I _am _new here, I've never really been here before, I go to Mckinley currently. But my dad begged me to come here, I understand why, it sucks there.. I get bullied so much' Skylar said sadly and sighed, Brody however nodded in understanding and took his hand.

'_Come on, I know a short cut'_ Skylar's cheeks went bright red at this and nodded, as he was tugged to the senior commons he took in his surroundings, it's so.. fancy.. Suddenly they stopped in front of a large set of doors, Brody pushed the doors open and went inside ushering Skylar to follow him in, to which he did.

'Mr. Anderson!' Blaine looked up when Brody called his name, he smiled and walked over when he spotted Skylar.

'Hey Dad' Skylar said smiling

'Skye, we're in the middle of rehearsing, what're you doing here?'

'Oh, I wanted to talk about transferring here? I guess it's understandable how it's a lot better here than Mckinley'

Blaine nodded 'Yeah. It's a lot better like I said' he paused and looked at Brody who was standing beside Skylar, he smiled lightly. 'I see you've met our lead?'. The two teens nodded 'On the staircase!' They said simultaniously, the two looked looked at eachother and started laughing.

Blaine watched smiling fondly, he thought back to when Kurt stopped him on the staircase, he let out a sigh and shook his head. Seventeen years.. He still hasnt heard anything from Kurt... Everyone was right.. Kurt isnt coming back.. What was the point of constantly thinking about Kurt coming back..

'Dad?-'

'Mr. Anderson! Someone is at the door for you'. Blaine jumped and nodded his face red and walked out of the senior commons looking around.

'Blaine?' He heard a soft and high voice ask. He recognized that voice. No, no it isn't him.. It can't be him.. Blaine turned around slowly, his eyes went wide, staring at the man in front of him.

'Kurt?'


End file.
